THE CAMP
by punchjongin
Summary: Yifan menjadi pengawas tim Delta yang beranggotakan Jongdae, Jongin, Yixing dan ketua tim, Chanyeol selama berada di Camp Victor karena mengikuti acara pengurus OSIS. Dan Yifan yang menyatakan cinta pada Kim Jongin, hoobae yang sehari sebelumnya memukul wajahnya saat pendakian gunung. KRISKAI- ONESHOOT


**.**

**.**

**THE CAMP**

**-oneshoot-**

**Story: Bbusan**

**Kim Jongin – Wu Yifan**

**Rate : T**

**.**

**.**

Mereka meninggalkan kota dan melaju ke utara menyusuri jalan tepi gunung. Di pengujung siang, terik cahaya musim panas seakan terlihat seperti api menggelora. Chanyeol terdiam, takjub karena keindahannya. Ia tak terbiasa dikelilingi keindahan yang luar biasa, dan hatinya sangat tersentuh.

Disinilah aku. Akhirnya setelah melalui seleksi ketat menjadi pengurus OSIS, pikirnya. Disinilah aku.

"Hutan ini sudah sangat lebat," komentar Jongin yang duduk di jok sebelahya. "Bagaimana jika banyak hewan hutan turun ke camp kita, Yeol?"

Chanyeol bisa merasakan sedikit kekhawatiran Jongin ketika mereka mendekati Camp Victor. Ini tujuan akhir mereka. Perkemahan tempat siswa-siswa melewatkan libur musim panas untuk 'mengakrabkan diri' sebelum mereka terpilih untuk menjadi pengurus OSIS di tahun ajaran ini.

Dengan penuh semangat, Chanyeol menujuk penanda-penanda penting yang mereka lewati; pegunungan, susanan bebatuan, tempat-tempat melihat pemandangan, air terjun dengan jembatan yang menggantung di atasnya.

Mereka semakin jauh memasuki hutan. Dedaunan begitu lebat sehingga untuk pertama kalinya Chanyeol kembali merasa terkagum. Resor mulai terlihat, penginapan dan bangunan-bangunan yang terpisah berada di belantara indah di pinggir danau.

Kerikil berderak di bawah roda bus saat mereka menyusuri jalan masuk melingkar menuju area camp. Satu bendera berkibar di tengah-tengah area itu. Bendera SMA mereka.

"Bendera SMA Yongsan!" pekik Chanyeol, sembari menyenggol pelan lengan Jongin. "Aku baru melihatnya pertama kali," pada bendera itu tergambar lambang SMA Yongsan dengan kain putih.

Perintah oleh pengurus OSIS lama bernama Baekhyun untuk turun pun terdengar. Satu persatu, mereka turun membawa tas punggung masing-masing.

Jongin berhenti di pinggir area camp itu. Seorang lelaki yang diketahuinya sebagai ketua OSIS berdiri dengan tegap menunggu rombongan itu berkumpul di hadapannya.

Setelah beberapa menit mereka berbaris sesuai tim yang sudah dibagi saat pembagian tim di sekolah, ketua OSIS berpakaian kaos putih dan celana pendek selutut berdiri di hadapan mereka, "Selamat datang di Camp Victor," katanya sambil mengistirahatkan tangannya. "Namaku Kyuhyun. Mulai hari ini hingga tiga hari kedepan, kalian berada dalam pengawasanku. Mengerti?"

"Mengerti, sunbae!" jawab siswa-siswa itu serempak.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," Kyuhyun menggerakkan tangannya, kemudian seorang pengurus berbadan lebih tinggi darinya membacakan peraturan-peraturan yang akan mereka patuhi selama berada di Camp Victor.

.

.

.

Pemuda bernama Yifan mengawal bersama tas-tas murid lain ke camp. Mengemudikan kereta golf berbahan bakar gas bersama seorang pemandu yang berasal dari petugas di camp menyetir kereta itu. Rupanya, lelaki pengurus untuk acara tahunan yang diadakan oleh OSIS di SMA nya itu menikmati naik kereta tersebut. Ketika mereka melewati berbagai area camp, Jongin tampak bersemangat, menunjuk pemandangan-pemandangan yang asing baginya.

"Chanyeol, bagaimana selepas waktu istirahat, kita menaiki bukit itu," ujarnya pada seorang lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya beberapa centi di dekatnya.

Lelaki bernama Chanyeol itu mengangguk senang dan matanya membulat,

"Aku akan membeli soda di toko ujung camp jika perlu," kata Chanyeol

Kereta golf itu parkir di depan sebuah hunian pinggir danau yang semua terbuat dari kayu. Beberapa pengurus OSIS lain, membantu Yifan menurunkan barang-barang mereka.

Pondok itu indah sekali, berdiri di pinggir danau. Tempat itu menyiratkan keanggunan pedesaan yang tidak dibuat-buat. Pondok itu cerah dan luas, dan kamar Yifan mempunyai jendela pemandangan lengkap dengan bangkunya.

"Kau mau istirahat?" tanya Minseok.

"Aku sudah terlalu banyak istirahat," sahut Yifan.

"Kalau begitu kau bisa menggantikan Luhan untuk mengawasi tim Delta? Sebenarnya aku diminta Luhan untuk menggantikannya, tapi kau lihat sendiri jika aku meninggalkan Kyungsoo, bagaimana?"

Ya. Minseok dan Kyungsoo bertanggung jawab atas konsumsi pengurus OSIS. Dan Kyungsoo pasti tak akan bisa mengurus konsumsi seorang diri tanpa dibantu Minseok.

"Kenapa aku harus menggantikan Luhan? Aku kan disini pengurus keamanan,"

Minseok mendesah kecil, "Luhan ingin mengawasi tim Epsilon karena ada incarannya,"

Yifan menggelengkan kepala, kemudian berdiri dan memandangi area camp yang penuh dengan hiruk pikuk siswa calon pengurus OSIS yang sedang menyusun tendanya timnya masing-masing. Disana, Yifan dapat melihat lelaki mungil berambut cokelat terang sedang membantu lelaki yang berkulit lebih putih darinya untuk menyusun kerangka tenda.

Yifan berujar, "Anak itu selalu seenaknya," kemudian ia membayangkan setahun ini Luhan selalu membuat beberapa pengurus OSIS mendesah kesal karena ulahnya yang selalu seenaknya meninggalkan rapat tiba-tiba. Mereka masih mempertahankan Luhan karena Luhan adalah satu-satunya siswa dengan kepandaian mengatur dana OSIS. "Baiklah, aku akan menggantikan Luhan," tambahnya.

Minseok tersenyum lega, ia menghampiri Yifan yang berdiri di ambang pagar kayu sepahanya kemudian menepuk bahu Yifan dua kali, "Kalau begitu, kau awasi tim-mu sekarang," sahut Minseok, "Aku akan mengatakan pada Kyuhyun jika tim Delta sudah mendapat pengawas,"

Minseok kembali masuk ke pondok, lelaki itu akan memasak untuk kebutuhan pengurus OSIS karena dirinyalah dengan Kyungsoo yang bertanggung jawab atas konsumsi tiga hari kedepan.

.

.

Langkah dinginnya seolah menjadi sorot siswa-siswa yang tak sengaja menemukan sosoknya itu berjalan dengan pasti ke arah tenda berwarna hitam yang berada di nomor 4. Beberapa pandangan siswa disana seolah tersihir dengan tatapan tajamnya yang dingin tanpa berkedip. Mereka ketakutan menatap Yifan. Langkahnya terhenti di depan tenda yang sama sekali belum dibangun tegak. Empat orang dari tim itu sedang beradu mulut menyalahkan satu sama lain. Tanpa meyadari kehadiran Yifan di antara mereka, tim it uterus melemparkan kerangka tenda di atas kain tenda yang telah ambruk.

"Ehmmm!"

Dehaman keras Yifan yang disengaja tak sekali mereka pedulikan. Yifan membaca secarik kertas yang ia peroleh dari Baekhyun, sebelum ia berada disini, kemudian memeriksanya.

"Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin, Kim Jongdae, Zhang Yixing," suara Yifan tampak keras. Membuat siswa-siswa tim lain begidik ngeri mendengarnya.

Keempat lelaki itu menoleh ke arah suara dan mereka sedikit tercengang Yifan berdiri tegap di hadapan mereka dengan pandangan yang menusuk.

"Lihatlah tenda tim lain,"

Mendengar intruksi Yifan, sontak Chanyeol segera mengedarkan pandangan mereka ke sekitar, diikuti dengan anggota regunya.

"Tenda tim lain sudah selesai dibuat," kata Yifan, "Ada yang bisa menjelaskan kenapa kalian beradu mulut dan tak membuat tenda? Hah?"

Chanyeol sedikit ketakutan mendengar nada Yifan berbicara yang meninggi. Jongin tertunduk. Dari awal, Jongin tidak menyukai Yifan setelah insiden Yifan mempermalukannya di koridor sekolah karena berkata sarkastik pada Jongin yang tak sengaja menabraknya. Yixing tersenyum bodoh di depan Yifan dan Jongdae sedang menggoyang-goyangkan lengan temannya itu, menyadarkan Yixing.

"Ehn… Anu… Ehmmm… Sebenarnya kami sudah berusaha membuat tenda, tapi satu diantara kami belum pernah ada yang berhasil membuat tenda, sunbae," Chanyeol berkata, "Iya, kan, Jongdae?"

Jongdae mengangguk setelah melihat lirikan Chanyeol yang mengancam.

"Baiklah," ujar Yifan, ia duduk di rerumputan di samping papan kayu bertuliskan nama tim dan juga nomor tenda mereka, "Aku akan menunggu sampai kalian bisa membuat tenda sendiri,"

Mereka terperanggah. Mulut Yixing terbuka lebar mendengar penuturan Yifan. Jongin tersentak, kemudian ia mengangkat wajahnya, mata mereka bertemu, Jongin dan Yifan. Buru-buru, Jongin memandang ke arah lain.

"Karena aku yang akan menggantikan Luhan sebagai pengawas tim Delta ini,"

Mereka tercengang mendengar pernyataan Yifan.

Jongin bisa merasakan ketengangan muncul dalam diri mereka masing-masing ketika pandangan Yifan bertemu dengan mereka.

"Ayo! Tunggu apa lagi! Dua jam lagi, kegiatan sudah dimulai!" Yifan menepuk tangannya dengan berat, mengintruksi tim itu untuk kembali membuat tenda mereka.

Rasanya sungguh senang bisa membentak-bentak orang lain, pikir Yifan.

.

.

Pagi ini, Jongin berusaha menjernihkan pikiran. Rasanya memang melelahkan mengikuti kegiatan OSIS yang menguras tenaganya. Terlebih emosinya kembali diuji dengan Yifan yang menjadi pengawas timnya. Bentakan demi bentakan ketika timnya melakukan kesalahan memang sudah tak asing di telinganya sehari lalu.

Ia menyingkirkan ketengangan yang intens dan berusaha menikmati acara naik gunung timnya dengan perasaan yang lain. Chanyeol memimpin perjalanan, sedangkan Yixing berada di bawahnya dan beberapa kali mendapat bentakan oleh Yifan karena lelaki China itu mengeluh jika ia kecapekan. Jongdae berada di belakang Chanyeol, sesekali membantu Jongin ketika mereka melewati batuan yang terjal.

Dua jam lalu, tim menyebar untuk melakukan misi mereka masing-masing untuk mendaki gunung itu.

Burung-burung berkelebat di antara pepohonan, dan kadang-kadang ia melihat rusa atau kelinci. Hutan ini memang belantara, menurutnya. Cahaya matahari berkelipan di antara dedaunan yang membungkus hutan itu.

Seiring waktu, ia bersabar menghadapi bentakan Yifan yang terus mengusik telinganya karena Yixing kembali menyerah dengan perjalanan ini.

"Sunbae, aku tak kuat lagi," desah Yixing memegangi tongkat besi untuk pendakian, Yifan yang berada dibelakangnya hanya menatap tajam Yixing dan itu membuat Yixing menghentikan keluhannya dan kembali berjalan.

Irama kaki Yixing kembali tak beraturan. Itu membuat Jongin yang berada di depannya mengkhawatirkan Yixing. Nafasnya tak beraturan, namun ia berusaha untuk melangkahkan kaki menaiki tanjakan batu itu.

BRUK

Tubuh Yixing terjatuh di tanah. Jongin segera menoleh ke belakang dan memeluk tubuh Yixing,

"Chanyeol, Jongdae, berhenti!" teriak Jongin. Chanyeol dan Jongdae yang berada sepuluh meter di atasnya pun menoleh. Mereka segera turun ke bawah sesaat setelah mendapati Jongin yang berusaha membangunkan tubuh Yixing yang sudah tak sadarkan diri.

"Kau tau kan dia punya asma!"

Untuk pertama kalinya, Jongin berteriak pada Yifan.

Yifan masih berdiri acuh tak jauh di dekat mereka.

"Apa kau tuli? Kau bisu? Jawab pertanyaanku!" suara Jongin meninggi, "Kenapa kau menolak saat Jonmyeon-sunbae menyuruh Yixing untuk tetap di tenda!"

Nafas Jongin memburu, ia beranjak dari tempatnya kemudian mencengkeram kerah Yifan. Lelaki yang masih acuh tak acuh itu, terdiam. Jongin mengepalkan tangannya kemudian melayangkan ke pipi Yifan.

Pukulan itu membuat Yifan tersenyum miring.

Jongdae yang baru tiba di bawah pun segera memegangi tubuh Jongin ketika Jongin berhasil menjatuhkan tubuh Yifan dengan pukulan-pukulan di wajahnya.

"Sial! Ini peringatan untuk orang sepertimu, Wu Yifan!"

.

.

Di pondok itu terdapat beranda berpagar yang dilengkapi kursi rotan putih. Beberapa pengurus OSIS hilir mudik melalui pintu pondok itu. Dan mereka tertarik dengan percakapan yang melibatkan ketua OSIS yang berada di ruang tamu. Namun, mereka kembali pada kegiatan mereka masing-masing, karena tak ingin mendapat teguran dari Kyuhyun yang mempunyai sikap tegas. Beberapa waktu lalu, mereka sudah mendegar desas desus perkelahian antara Yifan dan Jongin dari beberapa siswa-siswa peserta camp itu.

Sorot mata Kyuhyun seakan menelanjangi Jongin itu kembali tampak. Di hadapannya Jongin tertunduk memegang kedua tangannya. Sedangkan Yifan yang duduk di samping Jongin mengernyit kesakitan saat Sungmin; ketua tim medis, sedang menempelkan kapas basah dengan alkohol di permukaan wajahnya. Obat-obat yang meringankan rasa sakit Yifan terus dibubuhi oleh Sungmin.

Ketika mata Sungmin dan Kyuhyun bertemu, Sungmin mengisyaratkan Kyuhyun untuk segera membuka suara.

"Kalian berdua bersalah," Kyuhyun menarik kata tegasnya, "Yifan tak seharusnya memaksa Yixing mengikuti kegiatan ini, dan Jongin, kau juga bersalah karena memukul sunbaemu seperti itu. "

"Untuk satu hari kedepan, kalian akan mencuci pakaian pengurus OSIS," kata Kyuhyun dengan tegas, "Tidak ada giliran. Kalian harus mengerjakannya berdua saat istirahat. Renungkan apa kesalahan kalian,"

Mereka mengangguk serempak dalam diam. Di sampingnya, Jongin mengepalkan tangannya menahan amarah.

.

.

Jongin bangun dalam kesunyian. Ia bertanya-tanya apakah akan terbiasa dengan hawa dingin sekitar danau. Dari kecil, ia tak terbiasa berpindah tempat yang baru. Kehampaan itu diisi dengan dengung serangga, dan tiupan angin yang menggoyangkan dedaunan dan beriak di atas air. Angin berembus masuk melalui sela tenda mereka.

Ia mendekati ujung tenda itu kemudian membuka ikatan tali dan merasakan tarikan kuat alam di luar. Ia merasakan dorongan untuk keluar dari tenda. Kemudian ia melangkah ke jalan setapak, memilih rute 50 meter yang ditandai Lingkaran Tepi Danau.

Di kota, ia biasa memasang iPod untiuk menutupi celoteh kehidupan urban. Di sini, di belantara, ia menyambut suara-suara alam dan udara segar pada kulitnya. Ia melirik arlojinya yang menunjukkan angka 1. Beruntung tidak ada yang terbangun saat jam-jam ini. Mungkin karena kegiatan mereka seharian ini yang memakan tenaga mereka secara lebih.

"Kim Jongin, mau kemana kau?" suara berat seseorang berasal dari belakangnya. Jongin segera menoleh. Mendapati lelaki yang sedang menegak kaleng sodanya berdiri beberapa meter di belakangnya. Jongin membalikkan badannya, kemudian membungkuk memberi salam pada sunbaenya. Walaupun rasa kesalnya masih menumpuk, ia harus menjaga sikap pada sunbaenya itu.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku tanya, mau kemana kau?" tanya Yifan yang melangkah beberapa langkah mendekati Jongin.

"Aku hanya terbangun dan ingin berkeliling,"

"Kau itu berada dibawah tanggung jawabku. Jika ada sesuatu denganmu aku yang akan repot."

Jongin mengangguk, "Kalau begitu, aku akan kembali ke tenda, sunbae."

Yifan menahan lengan Jongin ketika lelaki itu. Lengan itu menyalurkan kehangatan, "Sampai kapan kau akan terus menghindariku?"

Kepala Jongin terangkat memandang wajah Yifan, "Sampai kau membatalkan perjanjian dengan Kyrstal,"

"Kyrstal?"

"Ya. Apa maumu? Merebut kekasih orang lain? Huh?" Jongin menghempaskan cengkeraman Jongin.

"Merebutnya? Aku tak merebut Kyrstal darimu, Jongin."

"Kau masih bisa berkata seperti itu? Krystal meminta putus denganku itu karenamu. Kau membuatnya tergila-gila,"

Yifan terkekeh geli, ia menahan kedua bahu Jongin dan mendekatkan wajah mereka. Jongin yang tidak terbiasa dengan itu, segera mundur beberapa langkah dan melepaskan tangan Yifan dari bahunya,

"Aku akan menunggumu hingga kau sadar satu hal," Yifan kembali mendekat, kali ini ia memeluk tubuh Jongin dan menarik dagu Jongin.

Semakin dekat-

Semakin dekat-

Hingga, bibir keduanya menempel. Jongin yang seakan kehabisan akal, ia hanya terdiam. Matanya membsar.

Yifan melepaskan tubuh Jongin yang masih belum tersadar.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kim Jongin."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

**A/N:**

**Sebenarnya saya akan mengupdate chapter beberapa fanfiction saya, tapi ternyata filenya kehapus. sial!**

**Terimakasih sudah membaca fanfiction ini.**

**Saya nggak memaksa kalian untuk Review dan tidak melarang Silent Reader.**

**Tapi, author manapun akan senang jika karyanya di hargai dengan meninggalkan jejak. Review itu kesadaran sendiri, jadi saya sangat menghormati dan berterimakasih bagi yang sudah menyempatkan REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW-nya ! :)**


End file.
